


Mr. Fanservice Man

by JackyMedan



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Pinups, Pole Dancing, Strip Tease, Thighs, shoulder holsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 11:17:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6801529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackyMedan/pseuds/JackyMedan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because I'm pretty sure Illya would be an EXCELLENT pole dancer with that lithe body and those strong thighs of his ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Fanservice Man

  
  


**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Gentlemen’s Club Affair](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11807805) by [cirnellie_x](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cirnellie_x/pseuds/cirnellie_x)




End file.
